


A Day in the Life

by elementalv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

Giles stepped into his apartment, closing the door as he looked through the day’s mail. Much of it was junk, but every so often, there was still the occasional letter from former colleagues who were anxious that he not feel entirely abandoned by the Watchers’ Council. He dropped the few envelopes — most were adverts for one credit card company or another — on his desk and removed his jacket.

He picked up the one piece of genuine mail and called out, “Wesley?” as he opened the envelope. 

“Yes, Mr. Giles?” 

“You doing alright up there?” He pulled the letter out and scanned the contents with tightened lips. 

“Yes…er…fine.” 

Giles blinked at the last line of the letter, then nodded with a grim, but satisfied set to his face. He put it on the desk and headed to the kitchen. “Would you like some tea? It’s getting on four o’clock, now.” 

“Tea?” Giles cocked his head, frowning slightly at the way Wesley responded. 

“Yes, tea. Unless you would prefer something else?” His hand hovered over the teakettle as he waited for an answer. 

“I…um…I rather thought…that is…” 

“Just say what you want, Wesley, otherwise, I’ll still be waiting on your drink choice by the time I’m ready to start dinner,” he said, coming out of the kitchen. He stopped at the couch and looked up to the loft. “I don’t understand why it’s so difficult for you to just get to the point.” 

After a few moments of incoherent stammering, Wesley took a deep breath and said, “I rather thought it might be nice to walk around a bit.” 

Giles’ mild frown turned into a scowl. “I thought you did before I left.” 

“Well…yes,” came the answer. “But that was quite a few hours ago.” 

His scowl turned into a look of surprise. “Good heavens. I believe you’re right about that.” 

“Yes, sir. So please, if it isn’t too much trouble…” 

At the top of the stairs, Giles paused for a moment to look at Wesley. He was kneeling on the floor, just the way he’d been left that morning, only now, he was flushed a delightful pink. A thin sheen of sweat managed to accentuate his muscles, though Giles much preferred to use oil for that particular task. 

Wesley hadn’t been pleased about being bound whilst naked and erect, but Giles had been very firm and insistent on that point. If one of the children should happen to find him there, then so be it. It was nothing less than Wesley deserved, given his arrogance in the months leading up to graduation. 

Crouching down before the younger man, Giles reached out and lightly rubbed the tip of his cock. He smiled approvingly before offering his thumb to Wesley, who cleaned it with delicate, cat-like licks. “Very good. I’m happy to see you in the same shape I left you.” Giles moved behind Wesley and began undoing the knots. “Were you hard all day?” 

His blush deepened as he answered, “Yes, sir.” 

Giles pushed on Wesley’s shoulders until he was bent forward all the way, then reached under him to take hold of the butt plug he’d inserted before he left. He wriggled it around a bit and smiled at the groan he received in reply before carefully removing it. With the plug out, he finished undoing the rest of the bindings and helped Wesley stand. 

Swaying a bit, he grabbed Giles’ arm as his muscles threatened to give way. “Sorry, sir.” 

His arm around Wesley’s waist, Giles answered, “No need to be sorry. It’s my fault for leaving you up here too long. Didn’t occur to me to think about the time.” 

“No problem, sir,” he said, as he took a tentative step forward. He hissed out his pain, then shot a worried look at the older man. 

Giles frowned, saying, “You really need to learn how to bear pain with a bit more stoicism. I thought we were getting somewhere with that.” 

“We are, sir! Truly! I…it was unexpected, that’s all!” 

Looking skeptical, he answered, “So when I use the cane on you later tonight, I won’t be subjected to the whining I heard the last time?” 

Wesley looked at him with the earnest sincerity of a recent convert and said, “No, sir! I promise!” 

Smiling, Giles reached down to cup Wesley’s balls and squeeze them, nodding with satisfaction at the way his hips jerked forward. “Do well tonight, Wesley, and I might just let you come afterwards. Would you like that?” 

His eyes closed as if in prayer, he answered, “Yes, sir. Very much so.”


End file.
